forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arach-Tinilith
| ruleryear1 = 1361 | ruler2 = Mistress Quenthel Baenre | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = | languages = | races = Drow | religion = Lolth | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = | organizations = | settlements = }} Arach-Tinilith was the clerical school in the drow city of Menzoberranzan. Like the rest of the Academy, it was located in Tier Breche. Structure The complex -- the largest of the Academy -- was located on the northern side of the Tier Breche cavern and was shaped like a spider. The "cephalothorax" of the spider housed the grandest chapels, the holiest altars, and the quarters of the senior priestesses. The crowning gem of the complex was a the main chapel, carved from a single mass of black stone. Inside, seats surrounded circular platform that held a statue of spider with the head of drow female. The Mistress of the academy had an office on the highest level that had a tapestry depicting Lolth looming over a sacrificed surface elf. The Mistress also wore a brooch that allowed her to unlock all doors in Arach-Tinilith. There were dungeon-like kitchens located in the lower levels. Slaves, such as the ogre slave Chirank in 1361 DR, were employed there. A small library was located somewhere in the complex. History Arach-Tinilith was founded as part of Tier Breche, Menzoberranzan's educational institution as House S'sril's literal last act, in order to standardize Lolth's teachings and produce clerics of any meaningful quality. House S'sril was one of Menzoberranzan's founding Houses, though a total lack of heirs and inheritors led to the house's extinction. Before the founding, it was normal in Menzoberranzan for each House to teach only their own children. House S'sril, seeing that that this practice to numerous different interpretations of Lolth's teachings , believed that the founding of Arach-Tinilith would increase the quality of clerics and divine spell casters in Menzoberranzan. In 1372 DR, the Mistress of Arach-Tinilith, Quenthel Baenre, was attacked at the school by a number of demons intending to assassinate her. A number of novice priestesses and even instructors led by Drisinil Armgo believed that Quenthel had lost he favor of Lolth, and thus they planned to murder her. Quenthel discovered their plot and summoned hordes of spiders to kill them and demonstrate that she was in her goddess's favor (although that was during the Silence of Lolth). In truth, unbeknownst to her, the demons had been sent by her brother, Gromph Baenre, the Archmage of Menzoberranzan. In 1469 DR, members of the Jaezred Chaulssin infiltrated and tempered with the graduation ceremony. It caused a large number of demons to be summoned, who then ran amok causing heavy damage, not only to the temple's structure but also in a lot of lives. Schooling }} Most new priestesses (called novices) had to share rooms with one or two others until the fifth year (although Liriel Baenre was able to secure her own room). Novices wore black robes with red trim. Each day ended in the chapel in prayer and praise of Lolth. Priestesses received training in weapons combat from older students of Melee-Magthere. Inhabitants All female, the priestesses of Lolth went to Arach-Tinilith after being trained by their houses in the basics of worship of the Spider Queen. This usually happened around the age of 40, and they were to spend 50 years studying under the tutelage of the mistresses there. By 1361 DR, it appeared priestesses were expected to enter Arach-Tinilith by age 25. Priestesses helped fulfill the duty of Arach-Tinilith and the Academy by enacting healing spells, serving as part of the guard of Menzoberranzan, praying to Lolth to keep the city in her favor, and providing religious instruction to other students of the Academy. It was a crime for males to enter Arach-Tinilith unsummoned. Notable inhabitants of Arach-Tinilith Matron Mistresses/Mistress Mothers The Matron Mistress was often addressed as "Exalted Mother," a title also used for matron mothers. * Triel Baenre in 1361 DR, until Quenthel's ascension. * Quenthel Baenre in 1372 DR. Mistresses (teachers) * Zeld Mizzrym (1361 DR). * Lidnolu, an instructor at Arach-Tinilith who was murdered prior to 1372 DR. She had a classroom in an indoor ampitheatre which was left unused for some time after her death. * Quave, senior instructor (1372 DR). * Viconia Agrach Dyrr, senior instructor (1372 DR). * Vlondril Tuin'Tarl (1372 DR). * T'risstree T'orgh, a commoner warrior-priestess who wielded a falchion (1372 DR). * Molvayas Armgo (?-1372 DR), deceased). Novice priestesses (students) * Liriel Baenre (1361 DR). * Shakti Hunzrin (?-1361 DR). * Drisinil Armgo, who plotted to kill Quenthel (?-1372 DR). * Halavan Symryvvin * Gaussra Kenafin, who had black teeth (1372 DR). * Jyslin, a second-year novice priestess in 1372 DR. * Minolin Fey-Branche, a fifth-year novice priestess in 1372 DR. * Rilrae Zolond (1372 DR)who attempted to kill Quenthel (?-1372 DR, deceased). Appendix See also *Melee Magthere *Menzoberranzan *Sorcere *Tier Breche Appearances ;Novels: *''Homeland'' *''Daughter of the Drow'' *''Windwalker'' *''Dissolution'' References Sources *R.A. Salvatore (September, 1990). Homeland. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-8803-8905-2. de:Arach-Tinilith Category:Temples to Lolth Category:Locations Category:Locations in Menzoberranzan Category:Locations in the Upperdark Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Schools Category:Organizations in Tier Breche Category:Organizations in Menzoberranzan Category:Organizations Category:Organizations in the Underdark Category:Organizations in the Upperdark Category:Organizations in the Northdark